


The Language of Flowers

by mific



Category: due South
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Flowers, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Later, Fraser tells Ray a hibiscus means "delicate beauty", and a deep red rose means "bashful shame". Which, okay, at least one of them got it right. And for sure Ray checked the rose's thorns had been removed before he let it anywhere near Fraser's mouth. Ray's the only one allowed to make Fraser bite his lips until they bleed.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Kowalski
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26
Collections: Flower Crown Day 2021





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Created to celebrate due South Flower Crown Day 2021.

[ ](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5ce0/ox9oar7v0s4vlsbzg.jpg)


End file.
